Assault: Previous Versions
Current version can be seen here. Assault started with being able to draw a monster (from your deck) with a cost of 3G or less and reduce its cost to 0G, making it free to play. It costed 2G to do this. This was useful as it could give you cards like Temmie if you didn't have it in your hand yet. Beta 1.6 changed that by instead of giving a random monster from your deck, it gave you a random monster from all monsters that were 3G or less. This included generated monsters like Dog Residue and Doodlebog until Beta 6.6. Beta 7.5 changed it quite heavily. Now, it will put 3 random monsters with a cost of 3 or lower into your deck, all of which costing 1 less. Beta 9.1 dropped the cost to 1G. Beta 12.1 changed it yet again. Now, still for the price of 1G, it will sommon a random 3G monster. This means that 0-2G monsters like Temmie are no longer obtainable through Assault. Being summoned right away also means that Magic and Future won't activate. Beta 13.1 returned it to its previous state, adding 3 0-3G monsters to your deck. But these monsters will now have +1 ATK instead of -1 cost. Beta 14.0 buffed that by also adding +1 HP to it. Beta 21.0 buffed that further by now also making you draw a card. Beta 38.2, similar to Beta 12.1, made it no longer possible to obtain 0-2G from it. Only 3G monsters get added. Beta 41.0 reduced its cost to 0G but removed the draw effect. Beta 42.0 reworked the card again, but this time due to a rework of Bravery itself (meaning all other spells also changed). Now, for 1G, it will give an ally monster of your choice Haste. But only if you currently have less monsters than the opponent. This limitation works just like those of Strength and Froggit Trio before this update, and the effect itself is the closest to Final Charge, which even got entirely replaced by Ambush. Beta 42.1 buffed it the same way Snowman got buffed, making the spell also work when you have equal amount of monsters. Stats SOUL Type: Bravery Cost: * 2 (Pre Beta 9.1) * 1 (Post Beta 9.1) * 0 (Post Beta 41.0) * 1 (Post Beta 42.0, Current) Effects: * Draw a random <= 3G monster with -3 cost. (Pre Beta 1.6) * Add a random <= 3G monster to your hand with -3 cost. (Post Beta 1.6) * obtain generated monsters (Post Beta 6.6) * Add 3 random <= 3G monsters to your deck with -1 cost. (Post Beta 7.5) * Summon a random 3G monster. (Post Beta 12.1) * Add 3 random <= 3G monsters to your deck. ** Give them +1 ATK. (Post Beta 13.1) ** Give them +1/+1. (Post Beta 14.0) ** Give them +1/+1. Draw a card. (Post Beta 21.0) * Add 3 random 3G monsters to your deck with +1/+1. Draw a card. (Post Beta 38.2) * Add 3 random 3G monsters to your deck with +1/+1. (Post Beta 41.0) * Give an ally monster Haste if your opponent has ... ** more monsters than you. (Beta 42.0) ** as many or more monsters than you. (Post Beta 42.1, Current) Rarity: White (Common) Trivia * Beta 42.0, alongside its rework, also gave it an updated sprite. Category:Rework